russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 has programming changes with new Viva-TV to beef up Its primetime ratings
June 29, 2012 Sequestered TV station IBC-13 as the Kapinoy network had a grand launch for its new Viva-TV programming hosted by Ryan Agoncillo and Zyrene Parsad-Valencia who introduced each new show and its stars on stage with the local production of Viva Communications, Inc. It has been the blocktimer of IBC-13 and even with cable channels PBO (Pinoy Box Office) and Pinoy Extreme, film production (Viva Films), television production (Viva Television), international pircure (Viva International Pictures), sports (Viva Sports), major video release (Viva Video, Inc.), videos (Video City), music recording (Vicor Music and Viva Records), talent management (Viva Artist Agency) and interactive (Viva Interactive). Now is the time for us to focus for the aggression of IBC-13 remains the No.3 network behind GMA and ABS-CBN in the ratings with behing new''' Viva-TV''' shows on the same station were doing this by new programming. The station also has the PBA Games, the Viva Tagalog movies and imported asianovelas will offer innovative programs different from those even in today's top networks along with new IBC charaters are mascots Mr. Pinoy, Ms. TV, RadioGirl, NewspaperBoy, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ. Every Sunday at 12:30pm, SM Little Stars, the kiddie talent-search based prorgram hosted by Britain's Got Talent alum Charlie Green with audition for the contract talent management of Viva Artist Agency (VAA). A teen drama anthology Dear Heart starring newest popstar Anja Aguilar is the girl in a youthful tale of love and personal discovery alon with new mom diamong star Maricel Soriano and new dad AJ Muhlach. The teen drama anthology series start aired every Sunday at 2:30pm, with director Monti Parungao. Starting Monday, July 2, there will be major programming changes. Right after the 4:30pm news Express Balita, they’ll air the first phenomenal animated fairy-serye Winx Club, about the Alfea school for fairies called Believix as the characters Stella (voiced by Shy Carlos), Aisha (voiced by Janeena Chan), Musa (voiced by Joanna Morales), Tecna (voiced by Janella Salvador), Flora (voiced by Andi Eigenmann) and Bloom (voiced by popstar Anja Aguilar). Also in the supporting characters are Sky (voiced by AJ Muhlach), Brandon (voiced by Josh Padilla), Riven (voiced by DJ Durano), Timmy (voiced by Jerome Ponce), Helia (voiced by Alfred Vargas) and Nabu (voiced by Aki Torio). At 6:30pm, the new treat of your favorite Viva Tagalog movies on primetime TV viewers called Viva Box Office with such movies are Petrang Kabayo, Hating Kapatid, Who's That Girl, Moron 5 and the Crying Lady, Tumbok and many more. Every Monday, Tuesday and Thursday at 8:00pm, the super fun show called Petra's Panniest hosted by Youtube sensation Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalimuyak. At 9:30pm, the new soap opera as teleserye Esperanza, starring actress of drama princess Cristine Reyes along with Cesar Montano and Richard Yap, is directed by Wenn V. Deramas. Following the success of Esperanza, will produce another teleserye called Pinokyo's Time which airs at 6:00pm, as a child fanta-serye starring child star Izzy Canillo as Pinokyo and mother drama Judy Ann Santos, directed by Jeffrey Jeturian. New shows from 10:00 to 11:00pm. Every Monday there's Estudyante Blues about three of man boys portrayed by Richard Gutierrez, IC Mendoza and Onemig Bondoc and also includes Andi Eigenmann and Raymond Gutierrez. New sitcom every Tuesday as Petrang Kabayo with unkabogable Vice Ganda along with Aga Muhlach in te cast. On Thursday is Dalawang Busoy, a sitcom about two different fathers by action star Robin Padilla and Philip Salvador with the new cast also includes Nadine Lustre and Vilma Santos. On Fridays at 10:00pm, the first reality dating show called Sabi Mo Nanay with a strict family giving challenges to participants. Popular actor AJ Muhlach host this one together with celebrity guest. The phenomenal game shows like million-peso prize The Weakest Link, every weeknights at 8:30pm, is hosted by Richard Yap and Who Wants to be a Millionaire? which airs on Saturdays and Sundays at 9:00pm, hosted by Drew Arellano. Some new anime: Crayon Shin Chan (Saturdays 9:00am) featuring the voice of Onemig Bondoc as Shin Chan, Cyborg Kurochan (Sundays 9:30am) will featured the voice of Coco Martin as Kurochan and Kirarin (Saturdays 10:00am) which featured the voice of popstar princess Sarah Geronimo as Kirarin. For the new asianovelas, daytime Taiwanovela Fondant Garden at 1:30pm and new Korean drama Dream High 2 at 2:00pm and Queen and I at 2:30pm, and the new primetiem Korean drama like new romantic-drama Can You Hear My Heart at 11:00pm. With these programming changes, Viva-TV hopes to get higher ratings on primetime is on IBC-13.